If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Angel Down Under
Summary: You never know just what you've got until it's left you. Spoilers for season 3. Please read and review.


**Author's note: **I recently bought both of Michelle Branch's albums, and after hearing this song this fic was just begging to be written. I'm still in shock after watching the first two episodes of season 3, probably why it takes place after the end of episode 2. I haven't seen the third episode yet because I'm waiting for subs. Anyway, this is my first song fic. Tell the author to shut up and read on! ()

--

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By Breathing Stars

Lyrics from the song "It's You" by Michelle Branch

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one thing_

_I would tell it to the stars and the sun_

_I would write it for the world to see _

Life is full of lessons. Throughout your entire life, you're always learning lessons. They never stop. Once you finish one, there's always another waiting for you to begin it. Some may take but a minute to learn, while others take several years. If you ever meet an old, wise person, all their lessons learned over their long and weary lives can be seem with just a glimpse of their face.

Written in the eyes of a child are the lessons they have not yet learned. All the pain they will go through, the betrayal, dark answers to their many questions, everything they aren't ready to touch on the bumpy, blocked road of life. Their parents worry about them because they are aware of everything their child will go through. It's not an if. It's a when. How many people wish all this pain weren't necessary to learn a valuable lesson.

Yuuri was starting to figure that out. The lesson he had just learned was one of the most painful of them all.

You never know just what you've got until it's gone.

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

And it's true. Wolfram was gone, not even with the bond of their engagement keeping him tied to Yuuri. Nobody fully understood why he'd left, and the castle was buzzing with confusion. Yuuri sat on Wolfram's bed, clutching the goodbye note in his hand. Wolfram had been acting very strange before all this, probably due to the matter of his being the next Maou. He wasn't going to be though, Yuuri remembered. His former fiance's words echoed in his head.

_"You are this country's king." _

The young ruler shook his head and closed his eyes. None of this made sense. What was going on with Wolfram? Why didn't he let Yuuri help him?

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one wish_

_To kiss your quiet mouth_

_Trace the steps with my fingertips_

Wolfram had been gone for one full day, and already Yuuri was starting to feel a huge hole opening in his heart, like something deeply important was missing. He would close his eyes and flashbacks would erupt behind his eyelids. He remembered when he had slapped Wolfram, accidently proposing to him, and the first time, shortly after that, that Wolfram had slept in his bed. He remembered earning the famous nickname "wimp" and the jealous tantrums the blond would go into whenever he talked to someone else. At first it had all made him nervous and annoyed him to no end, but suddenly, without him realizing it, his feelings concerning the firey prince had changed.

When had it started? When had Wolfram's presence in Yuuri's bed started to feel normal? When did he start enjoying being called a wimp, only by Wolfram? When did he start feeling butterflies beating insanely inside him whenever the blond smiled at him?

But most importantly, how had Wolfram, be him male or female, become the most important person in Yuuri's heart without him even knowing it?

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you _

A soft knocking came from outside the room, and Yuuri turned to face the door when it opened a crack and his daughter Greta slipped in. She pushed her body against the door to shut it, and glanced around the room with tears in her eyes. Yuuri could understand why. This was Wolfram's room, after all. Evidence of him was all over it. A minute later, he was embracing the young human girl.

"Yuuri..." She whispered his name quietly, her voice breaking, tiny fingers burying into black hair. "I don't understand. Why would Wolfram leave us like this? Why would he break your engagement? Everyone knows that my fathers love each other!"

At her words Yuuri felt tears form in his own eyes, and he held her tighter.

"When will he come home? When will Wolfram come back and fix all this?" Greta began crying into her father's chest. He held her for a few more minutes before lifting her face to look at him, purposefully meeting her eyes. He began gently wiping water off her smooth cheeks.

"Shhh...please don't cry Greta," he whispered softly. "I don't understand any of it either, but I can promise you that Wolfram** will **come home." She gazed at him with hope glowing in her chocolate colored eyes before he drew her into another embrace.

_He will come home, _the king recited in his head, trying to convince himself as well as Greta.

_He WILL come home._

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you..._

_Wolfram will come home once he gets himself out of trouble. Soon we'll all have the answers. He will come back to me, to all of us...right? _Yuuri was afraid, but he shook the doubt out of his head. Looking into his daughter's eyes, he made a decision.

Wolfram would come back of his own free will. Soon. If he didn't, the Maou himself would have something to say about it. If he didn't, Yuuri would go after him himself. No matter what anybody said.

_I'll find you Wolf. I'll protect you and bring you home._ _To your mother, to Gwendal, to Conrad, to Greta..._

_I'll bring you home to me._


End file.
